teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Eichen House
Eichen House is a location featured on Teen Wolf. It first appears in the eighteenth episode of the third season. Throughout the Series Season Three Eichen house is first seen inside of Stiles' head. Stiles was being held prisoner by the Nogitsune. His leg was trapped inside of a trap. The Nogitsune taunts Stiles and draws a symbol on the wall. Lydia discovers that Stiles is at Eichen House and goes to find him. They go into the basement and find nothing but the symbol for self on the wall. Stiles makes a decision to lock himself up in Eichen House for his and his friends safety. He discovers that a girl named Malia who he saved a sometime ago is also in there with him. A patient hangs himself on the stairs. Stiles gets put into a room with Oliver who is restrained to his bed. Stiles cannot sleep as he doesn't have his his pillow. The next morning, Stiles goes to make a phone call, Meredith is there talking to someone. When Stiles goes to to make a call, the phone is turned off. After someone kills themselves, the phones are turned off. Later, Malia punches Stiles in the face and some workers restrain them both. Stiles sees the basement through the grate. At a group, Marin Morrell gets everyone to open up. Stiles starts to rub his back and Marin stops the session and goes over to Stiles. She gets him to pull up his shirt to reveal the lines on his back. She gives him some drugs to make him stay awake. Malia goes for a shower in the boys locker room. Stiles is surprised. They make a deal for Malia to take the keys off of Brunski. Malia starts a fight between Oliver ans swipes the keys off of Brunski and gives them to Stiles. Stiles then goes to the basement door and attempts to open it but is caught and sent to a room where he is sedated. Malia wakes him up and they find another way into the basement. In the basement, Malia and Stiles have sex. Malia sees the symbol on the wall and goes to see whats behind it. They find a body and a sward. Oliver knocked them out. They wake up tied to chairs. Oliver is about to drill a hole in Malia's head Stiles agrees to have the Nogitsune take control of his body again. Malia is the discharged and goes to meet Scott McCall. In 1943, Rhys was burned black over all of his body. His screams echoed throughout Eichen House. The Nogitsune comes and kills everyone. Noshiko runs to Eichen House and finds all the staff and patients dead on the lawn. Noshiko opens the door to the basement (the one that is apparently locked with no key) and goes down to check on Rhys's body in the wall. She touches the onore kanji on the broken piece of wall, and the nogitsune steps out from the shadows behind her. "Why that kanji? Why self?" it asks her. She replies that it signifies that Rhys died as himself. "Because Rhys wasn't a monster. Not like you." Noshiko stands and faces the nogitsune wielding her last Tails. The nogitsune asks her why she called off the Oni and what happened to the woman who called out for chaos, strife, and pain for everyone and everything. She doesn't want those things anymore. "I do," the nogitsune replies. He grabs the dagger from her hand and uses it to slice open his own belly. 2He stumbles back and falls to his knees. "Chaos has come again." Flies pour out of the wound, buzz around Noshiko, and fly off. When Noshiko looks back, the nogitsune is gone. Meredith was moved to the closed unit as she couldn't stop screening. Brunski opens the gate in the closed unit for the Sheriff. The Sheriff comments on how it seems quiet now. Brunski happily explains that they had to send someone down to sedate the little nutjob. He laughs about how easily it is to knock her out. The Sheriff looks uncomfortable. And then they get to her cell to find an orderly with a needle in his back and Meredith missing. Meredith is then found and taken back to Eichen House. Season Four Parrish, Lydia, and Stiles are at Eichen House waiting for the orderly to open Meredith's room. Brunski catches them and takes the keys away. "You do not just open the door for anyone with a badge." Parrish says they need to talk to Meredith about a murder investigation. Brunski says Parrish can talk to her by Lydia and Stiles, especially Stiles, have to go. "They're crucial witnesses in an ongoing murder investigation. I wouldn't have brought them here if it wasn't absolutely... crucial." Brunski gets in Parrish's face and tells him to come back with a court order. He then turns on Stiles and tells him to come back with payment in full. "I guess those government jobs aren't as reliable as they used to be, huh?" Parrish cuts in, "But they do help when you need a favor. Like how a month ago Canaan PD helped you get home after blowing a .1 on a breathalyser." Which means he apparently researched Brunski sometime recently. Stiles is thrilled by this revelation, and Brunski backs off. He hands Stiles the keys, and as he walks away, Lydia gives him the middle finger. Stiles paws at Parrish. "You. You? I like you. I'm gonna keep you." Lydia and Stiles sit across from Meredith and ask her for the third cipher. Stiles offers that she can give it to them in numbers, letters, hieroglyphs, whatever she wants. She tells them that she can't. She gave them the second key because she wanted to help, but she can't give them the third one. Parrish warns them to go easy on her. Meredith apologizes and says "he doesn't want me to." She means the Benefactor. Lydia is running out of patience with Meredith. She asks what the Benefactor's name is, but Meredith won't say. Stiles if she doesn't know or if she doesn't want to help them. Meredith replies that she can't help anymore. Lydia asks how Meredith knows about the Benefactor, and Meredith starts shaking her head in distress. Parrish tries to get them to back off. Meredith starts repeating that she doesn't know and eventually gets so worked up that she shouts. Lydia winces in pain and backs into Stiles's arms. When he checks if she's okay, he finds that her ears are bleeding. Meredith hangs herself and is found by Brunski. Stiles and Lydia are in Eichen House in Brunski's office. Brunski wants $1k to open up the file room. Stiles thinks he's out of his mind. "When you get the keys, you make the price." Stiles asks if he thinks they have that kind of money. "I know you don't. If you did, Daddy Sheriff would've paid the bill by now. That's why I'm talking to her." He looks at Lydia, and she rolls her eyes as she opens her purse and offers $500. After she drops the money, Brunski turns around and flips over a mix tape in tape deck. Lydia and Stiles give each other significant looks, but they follow him to the file room anyway. Once Stiles and Lydia are inside the records room, Brunski closes the door. Stiles asks Lydia for the list of names and then asks why she wrote his name on it. Brunski is suddenly next to them. "It was the tapes, wasn't it?" He then tasers Stiles and Lydia. In the records room, Lydia screams for help while Stiles struggles. "Lydia, there's a lot of people screaming for help in a place like this. I don't think anyone's listening." Lydia asks for better ideas because all the suicides were murders. Lorraine predicted her own death. The door opens, and Brunski comes in. He says they weren't murders. "I am not some serial killer like Ted Bundy going around cutting up college girls." "Nah, you're just an angel of death." Brunski gets in Stiles's face and says that there are people in Eichen House who don't just need treatment they need release. He insists that he helped them. And now he wants Lydia's help because there was something about Lorraine's death that always bothered him. He has a tape of her death and puts it in a player. Brunski plays the tape. There are the sounds of him walking into the room and then telling Lorraine that everything will be all right. Stiles starts to struggle and tells Lydia to look at him. "Just focus on my voice, all right? You don't listen to it. Block it out." Stiles gets angry and shouts at Brunski to turn the tape off. Brunski punches him in the face, knocking him over. Brunski grabs Lydia's face and orders her to listen because he needs her help. "This is the part I never understood." "Please don't hurt her," Lorraine says. "Don't hurt who?" Brunski asks on the tape. "Ariel," Lorraine replies. They hear Lorraine stop breathing, and both Stiles and Lydia are in tears. Lydia stares down Brunski and refuses to tell him what Ariel means. When it's clear he isn't going to get an answer, he gets some drugs down off a shelf and explains how they get a lot of teenagers trying to break into their drug cabinets. "Most of the time they don't succeed. But you two look pretty clever to me." He gets out a syringe and some drugs. Stiles and Lydia start to struggle again. Brunski finishes drawing the drugs and Stiles that even though he doesn't have any talents like Lydia, he knew they were going to get to do this again. Brunski looks like he's going for Stiles, but he goes for Lydia instead. He gets the needle into her neck when Parrish appears with his gun drawn and tells him to drop it. "Young deputy. You're just a kid. I bet you've never even fired a--" Parrish shoots him, then undoes the cuffs on Lydia. She tells Parrish that Brunski killed her grandmother. "He was controlling Meredith," Lydia says. Lydia frees Stiles, who adds that Brunski used Meredith to create the deadpool. Brunski coughs up blood and laughs. "You think it was me? That I was controlling her? Idiots... She was controlling me." Then he dies. Lydia realizes something that makes her believe him, and as she declares that Brunski really isn't the Benefactor, Meredith walks into the room still very much alive. "And...he wasn't on my list. But he was a bad person." They wheel Patrick away to the supernatural ward. Dr. Conrad Fenris works at Eichen House now. It's unclear how long this has been true. He advises Deaton against going to see the man he intends to see. Deaton replies that he came through on his end of their bargain and all he wants to do is talk to him. "The last person that went to see Valack left the room but not the building," Fenris says. Deaton isn't swayed and heads to see Valack anyway. Dr. Valack is behind a plexiglass wall in his cell. He says that Deaton must be important because they don't usually let people get this close. Valack complains that while they let him read, all he gets are trashy romance novels. He tosses the one in his hand onto a pile on the floor. Valack recognizes Deaton by name and says he knows his specialty is not cats and dogs. Deaton says he's there because of what Valack knows about South American mythology, but Valack says he's there to learn about Kate Argent. "You want to know about La Loba. The Bone Woman." Deaton looks thrown for a moment. "I need to know what she did to Derek Hale. And if he's dying." "Why?" "Because of a promise I made. To a woman I loved." Valack tells Deaton to come close, but Deaton replies that he's been advised against it. He's only there to talk, to hear what he knows. "You need to see what I know," Valack says. He removes a band of cloth from around his head revealing a hole. Deaton looks distressed and says that just because Valack trepanned himself doesn't mean he's given himself extra-sensory perception. Deaton looks at the hole and is drawn to it. Valack urges him on, and Deaton seems to move against his will, staring at it. Inside Valack's head, a third eye opens. Later, Deaton is on a bed in Eichen House and Dr. Fenris is checking on him. Fenris tells his people to check on Deaton every hour. Dr. Fenris decides that Deaton is a lost cause and they have to move him to the sixth floor. Lydia shows up and declares that they're not moving him anywhere. She comes in the room and says she wants to talk to him. Fenris tells her that he's not responding to stimuli so they don't know if Deaton can hear them. "Trust me on this. He'll hear me." Peter is delivered to Eichen House. They put him in cell 8, which happens to be the same cell as Valack. Peter is clearly drugged. "You actually think this is gonna hold me? You think you can shoot me up with wolfsbane, make me docile and weak and I won't find a way out!" He pants in anger and leans against the plexiglass wall. "It's not just the wolfsbane. It's the mountain ash wood framework of the cells," Valack says helpfully. Peter turns to look at him and asks who the hell he is. "I could tell you, but it's easier if I just show you," Valack says. Valack removes the bandage over his third eye, and Peter stares into it. When the third eye opens, Peter turns around and throws himself at the wall, screaming. Season Five In a flash forward, A raven caws and lands on the iron gates of Eichen House. The scene cuts to an institutional shower, where Lydia stands under a steaming stream of water. There is a bruise on her left side. A female orderly, Nurse Cross, tells her that she's had long enough and orders her to leave. Lydia does not respond. "I'm not buying the catatonic act, so don't think that I'm gonna drop by guard," the nurse says. When Lydia still doesn't answer, she goes over and grabs her face. Lydia's eyes remain staring into space. After the shower, Nurse Cross and a male orderly, Schrader, walk Lydia back to her room. Nurse Cross tells him that the catatonia is all an act. They get Lydia into bed, and the Schrader is supposed to give her 3 mils of medicine that will truly make her catatonic. He apologizes for the woman's terrible bedside manner and goes about giving her an injection. "But I can be gentle," he says. It's intentionally violating and sexual the way he touches her arm and inserts the needle not once, but twice. When he still doesn't seem to have found a vein, he grabs the needle like a knife and turns her head to go for her neck. Suddenly, Lydia screams, and it's a banshee wail. The lights explode, and Schrader is thrown back. Fully cognizant now, Lydia runs from the room. Orderlies block the hallway on both sides, so she takes them on. Lydia has had some combat training, and easily knocks the much bigger men down. She uses her scream as a weapon with concussive force that throws a man across the hallway. Lydia rushes out into the rain where more security surround her. They have electrical batons, but Lydia is able to take all three of them down using her force scream. She's about to get away when someone walks up the steps toward her. It's Aiden. "Sorry Lydia, but your treatment's not done. Not yet." The distraction gives the guards time to recover, and they zap her with their batons. Lydia begs, "Please, I have to tell them. They're going to die. My friends. They're all going to die." Lydia keeps buzzing to try to get in. Eichen House finally opens up, and they all head inside. Schrader tells them all to empty their pockets. They comply. He asks Kira to remove her belt. "I kind of need the belt. I mena, it's crucial to the outfit." "Please remove belt, which patients will attempt to take from you and use to strangle either themselves or others." Kira removes her belt while Schrader leers at Lydia. Stiles notices that among the things he put in the box is the pin from the scaffolding that he pulled. Dr. Fenris takes them downstairs and says he's only doing this as a favor to Deaton. Stiles asks about the etiquette for talking to Valack. Fenris suggests not making eye contact with anyone or anything while they're in the basement. In the hallway in Eichen, Scott and Kira come to a stop while Lydia and Stiles continue on. There's a mountain ash barrier that they can't cross. Fenris opens the door and tells Lydia and Stiles that Valack's cell is the last one at the end of the hall. Scott offers reassurances while they head off. Stiles and Lydia peer at the captives. A woman without a mouth. A slaugh. And then Valack. Valack asks them what they just saw in the previous cell. "The slaugh. The myth is that they can take on the appearance of the lost souls that have become inextricably bound to it. Happened to see any lost souls, Mr. Stilinski?" "Yeah, everyone down here," Stiles responds. Valack tells him not to give up on them yet. "We're all works in progress." It's something Peter says. Lydia recognizes it and asks him where he heard it. "Wise words from a former cell mate." Valack asks if they brought the book, and Stiles shows him the copy. Lydia realizes there is no T.R. McCammon. Valack wrote the book. It's a tool designed to open their eyes. Lydia asks VAlack why he used a psuedonym. He claims he had a professional reputation once and didn't want to ruin it by putting his name on a second rate piece of trash. "Then why write the book in the first place?" Stiles asks. Valack explains taht he wrote it because no one believed him, no one listened. He knows the Doctors are in Beacon Hills. "What are they?" Lydia asks. "Not entirely human. At least not anymore. They were scientists once. Scientists who worshipped the supernatural. Teska said, 'If you want to find the secrets of the universe, think in terms of energy, frequency, and vibration.' They found their secrets in electromagnetic forces. Ways to prolong their lives. Give them power. And most importantly, making you forget you ever saw them." Lydia asks what they want. Valack tells her it's a good question, because everyone wants something. Stiles realizes it's the start of his request and asks Valack what his price is. He wants a recording of Lydia's scream. Out in the hallway, Scott reports that he can't hear anything. He thinks the mountain ash is disrupting his abilities. Kira says she's feeling weak. Kira thinks this was a bad idea and sighs. Scott assures her that Stiles and Lydia will be okay without them. "Those two. They're pretty good together." "Yeah, they are." "No super strength or samurai swords, but they stay alive." "He still likes her, doesn't he?" "Yeah. Yeah, but it's different now. You should have seen the way he used to be around her." "Was it bad?" "It was kinda obsessive. But not all bad. You know Lydia used to pretend not to be smart?" Kira gives him a look. "Our Lydia?" "Yeah, Stiles was the only one who knew." "How?" "He paid attention. He listened to her. He remembered." The lights in the hallway suddenly flicker, and Scott looks around. While he's not looking, Kira begins to generate electricity. Stiles takes the recorder away from Lydia and declares that Valack is not getting his recording. Lydia doesn't agree and wants to do the trade. While they're talking, Valack asks them how many have died so far. He asks if they want to know how many died the first time the Doctors came to Beacon Hills, or how many will die if they succeed. "This did happen before," Lydia says. "And now they're back. All because a few teenagers who never even considered the consequences decided to reignite a supernatural force they barely understand." Lydia realizes he's talking about the nemeton and the sacrifices they performed in Season 3A. Stiles asks how he even knows about that, and Valack replies that he knows because he saw it. He removes the band from his head, and Lydia looks into his third eye. In the hallway, Kira's powers start to go haywire. Valack sees the lights flicker and asks who they came with. When they don't answer, he knows they brought a kitsune. A light explodes. Kira is disrupting the building's defenses. "It's not just the mountain ash that keeps this building secure. It's the electromagnetic energy.Eichen is built on the convergence of telluric currents. Ley lines. IT's what allows it to keep certain supernatural creatures in and certain others out. They knew you were coming. They're here. And you unlocked the door for them." The Dread Doctors open the gate to Eichen House and walk inside. Kira shorts out all the lights. Scott tries to touch her and gets shocked back. Fenris shows up and asks scott if he's okay. He realizes that Kira is causing whatever is happening. Valack orders them to hit record and give him a scream, because it costs them nothing. Stiles replies that it's important to him so he's not getting it for free. Lydia asks what the book does. He explains that reading the book opens their minds to the memories that the Doctors repressed. The book was meant to trigger peoples' memories. And then those people would find their way to him. Lydia recalls having flashes of the doctors while she was on the operating table. "If you've seen them, if they've done something to you, then the book will help you remember. Now give me what I want!" Lydia holds out her hand for the recorder. In the hallway, the Doctors are right by the door. Scott doesn't know hwo to move Kira if he can't even touch her. Fenris advises Scott to run. He says he can't leave her. "I can," the doctor says, and takes off. Scott grabs Kira even though her electricity is electrocuting him. He gets out of the way of the doctors and keeps going. Lydia asks Valack what the Doctors are trying to do. He just tells them all to read the book, anyone who has come in contact with them should read it. Stiles rushes to get out of there. Scott carries Kira out of the building. The Doctors go to Valack's cell. They hold him down and pluck out his third eye. Scott emerges from Eichen House with Kira and collapses on the ground, smoking and covered in burns. "At the club... at the club, you said..." Kira mutters. "I remember," Scott tells her. "And I meant it." She takes his hand. Stiles and Lydia are hiding in the basement. "I think we're okay," Lydia says. "No, it's not okay. All this, it's on us. Everything that's happened. Everything that's gonna happen. It's our fault." Lydia corrects him. "It's our responsibility." Valack crawls to the door of his cell and puts the recorder in a cup. He holds it against the glass and plays it back. Lydia's scream cracks the glass. Known Patients/Prisoners Hospital *Corporal Rhys † Mental Institution *William Barrow *Oliver *Stiles Stilinski (discharged) *Malia Tate (discharged) *Tamra Johansen † *Alice Duffy † *Paula Brasch † *Trey Lockhart † *Josh Morris † *Elisa Chin † *Peter McElroy † *Taylor Freeman † *Terrance Shuman † *Lorraine Martin † *Gabriel Valack (escaped) *Patrick Clarke *Peter Hale *A Slaugh Known Workers *L. Brunski † *Marin Morrell *Schrader *Nurse Cross *Conrad Fenris Appearances Season Three *"Riddled" *"Echo House" *"The Fox and the Wolf" *"De-Void" *"Insatiable" Season Four *"Orphaned" *"Perishable" *"A Promise to the Dead" *"Smoke and Mirrors" Season Five *"Creatures of the Night" *"A Novel Approach"